


A Very Leverage Christmas

by meils121



Category: Leverage
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121/pseuds/meils121
Summary: Sophie gets the team matching Christmas PJs.  Reactions are...mixed, to say the least.





	A Very Leverage Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenelystrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange/gifts).



            Christmas has always been Sophie’s favorite holiday.  She likes decorating, likes the smell of pine needles and baking (Eliot’s baking, because hers tends to end up smelling - and tasting - burnt) and wood-burning fireplaces.  She likes hanging ornaments on the tree and seeing all the odd things that Parker finds to use as ornaments - stolen diamonds, mainly, but occasionally she spots tiny paintings or the odd emerald.  

            And she likes Christmas shopping.  She loves the rush of people and the Christmas music and the displays in every storefront.  It just so happens that Portland has an excellent shopping district.  Sophie’s already bought most of the presents she needs - a candy making set for Parker and a set of very expensive knives for Eliot among them - when she opens the door to the last shop and is greeted with the perfect sight.

            It’s one of those little stores with creaking hardwood floors and is packed to the rafters with joke gifts and things that you don’t really need but desperately want.  And there, right in front of the door, is a display of the most outlandish Christmas pajamas that Sophie has ever seen.  They’re red and green and have feet and a hood.  The front is decorated with fluffy pom-poms.  

            They are, without question, absolutely hideous.

            Sophie buys five pairs.

            They always exchange a present on Christmas Eve, a tradition that started years ago, back in Boston.  Sophie brings her pile of wrapped presents to the brew pub, where the others have already gathered.  Eliot’s passing out hot cocoa and fresh baked gingerbread cookies, and Parker has a look of total glee on her face as she bites off her gingerbread man’s head.  

            “Me first.”  Sophie says, because she really can’t wait any longer to give out her presents and because she might be able to force the others to wear them while they open their other presents.  

            Eliot’s suspicious as soon as he touches his present.  “This better not be what I think it is.”  He grumbles.  Sophie gives him a _look_ , because of course he was snooping around.  Eliot likes to pretend he doesn’t love Christmas, but he can be worse than Parker when it comes to trying to figure out what presents he’s going to get.

            Parker unwraps hers first and squeals.  “These are amazing!”  She leaps up and runs out of the room, calling behind her, “I’m putting them on now!”

            Nate is staring down at his pajamas with thinly disguised disgust.  “No.”  He says.  “Just - no.”

            “I agree.”  Eliot says.  

            Hardison doesn’t say anything.

            Parker comes flying back into the room and twirls so they can all take in the glorious tackiness that are these pajamas.  “These are amazing.”  She declares before hugging Sophie.  “Why aren’t you wearing yours?”

            “Not happening.”  Nate says, quickly echoed by Hardison and Eliot.

            “Well, I’m not giving out my presents until everyone is wearing them.”  Parker says, and pulls her pile of gifts to give closer to her.  Curiosity wins out eventually, and they all shuffle off to change.

            Sophie feels utterly ridiculous when she zips up the pajamas and pulls up the hood, but the pure joy on Parker’s face is worth it.  Nate and Hardison look equally ridiculous, but Eliot somehow manages to still look intimidating with pompoms decorating his chest.

            “Group picture!”  Parker declares, and she’s met with no end of arguments.  But Parker on Christmas is pretty impossible to argue with.  Hardison promises that the picture will never see the light of day.

            But even though there’s still complaining, the pajamas have appeared to have gotten everyone more into the Christmas spirit.  Nate isn’t as - off as he normally is on Christmas, and Hardison’s cheered up now that the picture taking is over.

            Eliot’s even smiling.

            Parker, now satisfied that they’re all wearing Sophie’s ridiculous gift, starts passing out her presents.  Sophie’s not sure whether to be excited or scared.  Parker’s always been an interesting gift giver.  But she gets a beautiful opal necklace that she knows for a fact used to sit in the Met.  

            The night continues, and eventually everyone forgets just how silly they all look.  Or maybe they don’t care.  It’s Christmas, after all, and there’s something nice about being gathered around a flickering fire (even if it’s on one of Hardison’s monitors) and sharing good food and exchanging presents.

 


End file.
